SoapBubbles
by Baalsgirl
Summary: Sequel to "My Fairy". Jack and Sam get a little visitor through the Stargate who tries everything to make the two of them a happy couple...[Completed]
1. Translucence

**Soap-Bubbles **_by Baalsgirl _

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of its characters. But for my luck I own the story line and the little fairy.

Summary: On the request of some hungry people, this is a sequel to "My Fairy".

Jack's back to life as y'all already know and now here's the surprise: Somebody else is, too. A little girl comes through the Stargate and she looks just like Sam.

She does everything to make Jack and Sam happy by trying to get them together as a couple.

Pairings: Jack & Sam? You're right. Congrats to 1000 points and a washing-machine...

Season: Still 7. (I'll get to see 8th in April when I'm lucky.)

Rating: PG (Not too hot...)

AN: This has nothing to do with "Grace" ;-). Okay, dunno, maybe it does....

Okay another question: Anybody interested in a funny Baal poem sometime this month? I'm not quite sure if I'd really do it and create one... I mean, would anyone read it?

Chapter 1 - Translucence 

"Oh dear, what now?" shortly after the gate alarm had gone off Jack O'Neill rose from the table he had just sat down on to have lunch with his best friend and team mate Sam, "Who's disturbing us this time?" he left the cafeteria followed by Sam without having eaten a single bite.

As they arrived at the gate room the iris was closed and a wormhole was glowing behind it. The guards present had cocked their rifles and were pointing them right at the gate.

All of a sudden a watery, greenish, glow was filling the whole room. Then the wormhole disengaged and the hue faded as quickly as it had come. But after it something was different: Jack felt that a presence had come through the gate.

Only few moments later his feeling was confirmed. Out of nothing somebody appeared on the ramp - a little girl of about eight, blonde haired with ice-blue eyes.

"Hold your fire", Jack ordered the guards raising his hand.

Sam's eyes were fixed on this little person, she could not take them off her, "That's me", she brought out softly and full of disbelieving surprise.

As Jack realized how stunned his 2IC was he took things into his hand walking over to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Jack", he greeted her, "Do you wanna tell me your name, too?"

"I'm Serena", she replied, "nice to see you again, Jack."

Now he was stunned as well, "How'd ya?"

"Don't ask. Let's say I've found a way in the end...", her lips parted into a bright smile.

Now Sam furrowed her brow, "Serena... wasn't she the fairy you've told me about? The one in your dream?"

As Jack did not answer her at once, Serena did it for him, "Yes, that was me. You must be Sam, then, nice to finally meet you in flesh and blood."

"Likewise", Sam turned to Jack whispering, "you haven't mentioned that she looks like me."

"Sorry", he retorted, "didn't find that so important."

"Right. What about introducing our little visitor to General Hammond and the others?" she proposed still not really coping with the situation.

"Yeah, let's go", Jack agreed. Serena put her little hand into his and they followed Sam to the conference room.


	2. Small Things

Chapter 2 - Small Things

As they had come together in the conference room, everybody was eyeing Serena with curiosity.

Out of reflex Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed them with the sleeve of his jacket. "So this is...?" he began his question.

"...Serena", Jack ended for him.

(AN: Just thinking of this certain gesture he sometimes makes in such moments....)

"The one who helped you to return to us from coma?" he kept on asking.

"Yep", Jack confirmed.

"Well", Daniel raised his eyebrows, "she's so ... small."

"That's the price I had to pay to get here", Serena folded her arms in front of her chest and pulled an insulted face.

"Otherwise we might have had a little twin-problem", Sam stated with a sigh.

"Anyway, now we know how Carter looked when she was at the age", Jack retorted with a little smirk.

"Cute, no?" Serena added with a little giggle.

"Can we go on now?" Sam was obviously disturbed by the whole affair.

"Ah right", Jack turned to General Hammond, "Sir?"

The general looked at the little girl for quite awhile before he continued. "Tell me, what's the purpose of your visit here?"

"I wanted to see Jack again", Serena replied right away.

"And how long are you going to stay?"

"Not forever", she answered with a grin, "I'm going to leave when I'll find that I've seen enough of your beautiful world."

"Oh, it ain't that beautiful compared to yours", Jack said.

"You mean that boring forest? Oh, please...", Serena sighed, "You think you could grant me that wish?"

General Hammond frowned for a moment, "Well, if you go to infirmary and Dr. Fraiser gives you a clear, I don't think there'd would be a problem with that."

"Thank you", she made a joyful little hop and gave the general the brightest smile she had to offer.

Hammond rose from his chair, "Dismissed, people." And the talk was over.

"Okay, let's go and pay ol' Janet a visit", Jack took Serena's hand and they left closely followed by Sam.

On the corridor the three of them had another bit of conversation.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Serena?" he responded.

"Now that I'm that little", she made a short pause, "would you let me ride on your shoulders?"

"Well", he furrowed his brow, "if ye're not too heavy..."

"I'm not."

"Fine", he sighed a bit, but then he lifted her up and let her climb onto his shoulders.

Sam let out a short cackle, "My god, sir. That's too funny. I've never seen you playing horse for anyone before, not even for Cassie when she was younger,"

"Well, Carter. One day it's always the first time."

After a short moment Serena turned to him again, "You, Jack?"

"Yeah, Serena?"

"Let's assume I can leave here? What would we do tomorrow?"

"Yesterday I've decided to go fishing this weekend", Jack replied.

"Isn't that boring?"

"Boring??"

"It is", Sam confirmed.

"So, why can't we do something funny altogether?", Serena questioned, "I mean, you, Sam and me?"

"Why not?", Sam inquired, "I haven't got much to do, either."

"Well, that's new", Jack joked.

"There's a fair in town", Sam proposed overhearing his statement.

"Haven't been to a fair for long", Jack pondered, "maybe we could take Teal'C with us. He's crazy for all the candy stuff they have there..."

"I don't think he'll come", Sam stated, "he has promised Ri'ac to visit him and Bra'tac on Alpha Site."

"Nice, so it'd be the three of us", he concluded.

"Great", Serena was happy about the whole idea.

"But let's see first what Janet has to say", Sam said, "if she gives her thumbs-up, maybe she and Cas would join us..."

"Ain't Cassie too old for fairs already?"

"Well, could be", Sam shrugged, "and maybe she's got a _date_ again."

"Yeah, maybe", Jack sat Serena down and they entered infirmary.


	3. The Long Road

Chapter 3 - The Long Road

All right, 2nd chapter was sorta only gab, now I'll give my best to present y'all some more action in this one.

The next day they were all free to go to the fair. Serena had spent the night together with Jack at his place. Now they were on the way to pick up Sam at her house.

"Jack?" Serena who was sitting on the passenger side of the car bowed her head aside and eyed him questioningly.

"Yeah?" Jack replied not looking up at her.

"Does it disturb you that I'm this small, now?"

"No, why?" he said, "Just found it a bit funny that you were still wearing a small version of this green dress of yours when you arrived here."

"So?" Serena went on nudging Jack into a certain direction with her questions, "But it seems to disturb Sam that I'm looking like her when she was a kid."

"Not really", Jack turned to look at her, "she's just a bit stirred."

"You seem to know her really well, more than you're giving in to do."

"Ya think?" Jack raised an eyebrow looking back to the road.

"If you ask me, you're sort of crazy for her."

"What?" Jack stepped onto the brake as the traffic light in front turned red. Once again he turned around and this time he took the time to look at Serena closely for a long moment,

"Is that why you're looking like her?"

"There we go", Serena smirked, "you just gave yourself away. And no, I've always been looking like that."

"You cunning little..."

"It's green."

"Thanks."

They remained silent until they reached Sam's drive and she was already waiting for them on the sidewalk. She got into the back.

"Hi, you two."

"Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Carter", Jack was not really sure how to behave toward his friend after the talk he had had with Serena, "Had a nice evening and so on?"

"Yep, thank you", she replied, "and what about you two?"

"Not too bad, watched some TV", Jack informed her.

"Nice house Jack has there", Serena giggled.

"He does", Sam confirmed, "Prepared to have some fun this afternoon? I bet that's your first fair Serena, or?"

"It is."

Some minutes later they arrived at the place where the fair was taking place. Jack pulled into the parking lot of the near mall and they got out of the car.

"Sam? Jack?"

"Yeah, Serena?" both of them replied at once turning around at the little girl.

"I think I need to go for little girls before we can start having fun", she stated stepping from one foot to the other, "any idea where we could find a bathroom?"

"I'm sure there's one in the mall", Jack answered.

"Anybody coming with me? I'm afraid to get lost", she glanced up at Sam twinkling at her.

"All right, I'm coming", Sam agreed, "could use it as well..."

"Okay, girls, I'm waiting here for ya, don't rush it..." , Jack sighed.

As Serena wanted to wash her hands she could not reach the basin owing to her shrinked height.

"Sam, I'm too small. Could you help me?"

"Oh", Sam frowned, "what can we do there?"

Then she had an idea turning over an unused trashcan lifting Serena up so that she could easily reach the faucet with her short arms.

"Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome."

"Sam, can I ask you something?" Serena gave her opposite the sweetest smile she had to offer.

"Yep. Go ahead", Sam grinned back at her.

"Jack told me so much about you in his dream, about how much he likes and admires you. Now it'd really interest what you are thinking about _him_."

"Well, first of all he's the CO of my team, then he's really a pleasant guy, always funny having a comment up his sleeve. That way he tries to hide how intelligent he actually is and throughout the years we've become really close friends..."

"That's strange", Serena frowned.

"What exactly?" Sam handed her some paper towels.

"You're not mates?", she pondered, "All the time I was sure that you were missing Jack like a wife missing her beloved husband. And there has just been this certain glow in your eyes."

"When you're in the military, you can't really afford loving someone. Especially not your commanding officer", Sam responded emotionlessly, but to Serena it sounded even a bit sad.

Serena jumped down from her pedestal, "Let's go."

On the way out she whispered to Sam, "I didn't know that. But can't you just be a little more romantic, just a tiny, little bit?"

Sam merely sighed in response and the two of them returned to Jack without another word to say.

In this silence Serena made a decision for herself: She would do everything she could to change this fruitless attitude and if she had to use all her remaining magical powers for this purpose.

So, slowly I'm picking up some drive. Hopefully the chapters that are yet to follow will bring some more fresh breeze into the story.

Anyway I'm glad you're happy about the sequel...


	4. Fair

Chapter 4 - Fair

Serena had grabbed both Jack's and Sam's hand and was merrily walking between them as they approached the field where the fair took place.

As they arrived the first thing she did was having a curious look around the place.

"Wow", she exclaimed, "that's all so big and colorful here."

"As is your forest", Jack remarked.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Haha. Could anybody tell me what that huuuge thing over there is?" she stretched out her finger into the air pointing ahead.

"Well, that's a Ferris wheel", Sam explained her, "from up there you're having a great sight."

(AN: To that in a later chapter...)

"U-huh, thank you."

"Boooring", Jack faked a yawn.

"Oh, come on, Jack. Don't you like fairs, too?" Sam questioned a bit disappointed of his attitude, "When I was a kid I just loved them."

"I liked them as much as I liked high school", he sighed.

"I guess, he didn't like it", Serena stated looking at Sam.

She merely rolled her eyes in response and then suggested, "What about having some candy?"

"What is 'candy'?" the little girl questioned, "I've never heard of it."

"Let's see how to explain that to you:", Sam began, "it's sweet, sometimes it's a bit sticky and if you like it, it can make you happy..."

"Like honey?"

"Yeah, you could say that", she replied.

"Let's go, I want to try it", Serena said.

She and Sam went to the next candy stand, but before they got there, they realized that Jack had remained right there where he had been standing before. Both of them turned around on their heel.

"Come on, Jack", they both called out at once.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming", he trotted on behind them clearly making a point of his feelings.

"You could've proposed something else, if this bores you", Sam sighed.

"Didn't know you were so fair-crazed", Jack replied.

"Hey, hey, hey, not like that", Serena intervened, "This is my first fair and I don't want anybody to be unhappy today. I'm sure we'll find something to make Jack happy, too and if it's only that we're all here together."

"First of all we'll get our candy, then we'll see", Sam proposed.

"Hey, I'm gonna invite you." Sam spun around as Jack said that wondering about his sudden change of mind.

"Why's that?" she inquired.

"Dunno, I mean, perhaps I don't wanna be unfair spoiling the day", he responded a bit unsure of the reason himself.

While he was saying that Serena was quietly giggling to herself, "So much about my magical stardust."

So Jack paid the sweets for them and Serena stated, "For that Jack owes a big thank you-kiss, don't you think, Sam?"

"All right", Sam agreed after a short hesitant moment and both of them gave him a kiss at once, one of them on the left, the other one on his right cheek.

Then, after the little fairy and Sam were happy chewing their candies the three of them searched a quiet corner where they could sit and talk about their plans for the afternoon.

"What about some action next?" Serena suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we'd find a merry-go-round and set you upon one of these little horses and we could have some quiet moments", Jack replied cynically.

"Come on, Jack, she may be look like six, but that's really not fair of you", Sam admonished him, "what about a roller coaster ride or the water slide?"

(AN: Colorado Springs should feel blessed to have such a big fair, so full of action...)

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds great", Serena jumped up from the bench, "come on."

"Okay, persuaded", Jack rose as well.

But then Sam got up; she could not hold herself on her feet and tripped falling right into Jack's arms.

"Oops, I'm dreadfully sorry", she was completely stunned about her sudden, little flight, "I didn't..."

"S'okay, Sam", Jack contested, "let's put ya back onto your feet", he helped her to stand again and both of them had to giggle about her clumsiness.

"All right", Serena murmured contently, "time for phase two."

Forgive me the little break.

School starts again on Monday, so I had some stuff to do this week, like cleaning my room, it really needed some tidying, in that mess you couldn't even find your head anymore...


	5. More Than Child's Play

Chapter 5 - More Than Child's Play 

"Wasn't that fun?" Serena was jumping along Sam's side joyfully as they were walking away from the small roller coaster.

"Yep", Sam confirmed.

The little girl turned around to Jack, "And what do you think, Jack?"

" 'Twas kinda nice", he replied still a bit unnerved by the whole idea of going to the fair.

"And what are we gonna do now?" Serena questioned eagerly.

"Sit down for a sec after all the action", Sam decided. So they returned to the bench where they had been sitting before.

"So", the fairy smiled, "what about some more candy or something else?"

"Roasted almonds, perhaps", Sam proposed.

"Sounds good, didn't know you could roast them..."

"I'm gonna go pick us some", Sam rose and went to buy them.

In the meantime Serena had a great idea how to go on with her plan:

"You, Jack?"

"Yeah, Serena?"

"You've got something there in your face."

"Where?" he wiped across his cheek with a hand.

"Wait, I'm gonna kiss it away", and before Jack could say something she was on him with her lips kissing him.

"Wah, Serena, stop it", as he wanted to push her away he realized that it was no longer Serena who was kissing him - it was Sam.

She was highly astonished about that, "Jack, what happened?"

"Dunno", he sighed, "but where's ... Serena?!"

She was approaching them with a bright smile on her face as if nothing had happened holding out the bag of almonds out to them:

"Anybody wants an almond?" she inquired innocently.

"You malicious little...", Jack groaned, "What did ya do?"

"Nothing big", she giggled, "I've just shifted places with Sam."

"Your little trick could've been noticed", Sam stated.

"Oh, no no, can't happen", she calmed her, "I'm an expert on my job."

"I see that", Jack rolled his eyes, "don't do that again, understood?"

"Come on, Jack", the fairy grinned at him, "that wasn't too bad, wasn't it Sam?"

Sam frowned at her, "Well, we haven't really done that for long..."

"Sam, I'm shocked", Jack retorted, "don't say you've ever been wishing to..."

Sam sighed, "How could I."

"Err, people", Serena intervened.

"Be quiet", both of them told her at once,

"No, I don't think so", she went on and indeed both of them turned toward her and listened, "Jack, you're crazy for Sam since very long."

"I..."

"And you Sam, you've always secretly wished that one day you could love Jack freely without regrets. So why don't you do it? And if only for today..."

"Serena", Sam began, "I'm sorry, but this is not how it works."

"Please", the little girl pleaded, "I've given up everything to come here and see what your love is like and now you're disappointing me like that..."

"Listen, we just can't do it. If anybody gets to know about it, our careers are in danger", Jack told her, "for mine I won't mind, I've been retired before; but for Sam's..."

"I see", Serena bit her lip pondering for a moment, "But, wait, I could arrange something for you and if it's only for tonight."

"Arrange what?" Sam questioned.

"Wait and see", the little girl answered her, "But now I want to check out the thing you call Ferris wheel", and off she was.

"Let's go", Jack took Sam's hand, "I don't wanna know what she's got up her sleeve for tonight..."

Romantic conclusion to follow ... stay tuned, people.

Damn me, if this chapters ain't up till Saturday and the following ones are not there on Tuesday latest and don't wanna let anybody wait too long for it...


	6. Secret Garden

Chapter 6 - Secret Garden 

Okay, peeps, here you go, prepare for some romance...

The day had passed quite quickly and as the three of them finally left the fair it was already six.

"So, and now?" Jack asked Serena as they reached his parked car.

"We all go back to your house and then I've got something for the two of you", the little fairy replied with a grin.

"All right", he stated, "but this time you'll sit in the back", he opened the door for her

and Serena got inside rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Jack."

"Fine, let's go", Sam sighed getting in on the passenger side.

They rode to his house and Jack parked the car next to the sidewalk. He walked around and opened the door for Sam.

Serena got out and waited for them by the front door. And finally they were all inside the house.

"And what is it now, Miss Serena?" Jack inquired a little impatiently.

"I've got a secret place for you, it's out of this realm and out of time so that no one can disturb you there", Serena told the two of them, "and all you have to do is to hold hands, I'll do the rest."

Sam and Jack looked at each other and then they finally joined hands.

Serena spoke some magic words and then she sent them on their journey with a wave of her hand. The last thing she called after them was: "You have until midnight", and then the two of them found themselves in a beautiful place....

They landed in a garden with high, blossoming cherry trees that were surrounded by huge beds of red and white roses. In then middle of the deep green lawn there was a huge fountain and next to it stood a white bench.

Under one of the trees near of them was lying a huge blanket on which there were burning candles and all the stuff necessary for a romantic picnic.

"Swell place", Jack said, "reminds me a bit of the Wonderland, but without flamingos..."

"Yep", Sam replied, "your little fairy has really thought of everything..."

"I'm still wondering if we're really alone here or if she's at least watching us..."

"Oh, come on, why should she?" Sam was a bit surprised,

"At least I know that she's alone at my house", Jack groaned.

"And? She could clean up a bit..."

"All right, all right, forget it", he gave in, "let's use our time. What do you wanna do now?"

"What about eating? I'm about to starve."

"Oh, you, you've already had a whole load of candy", Jack took his arm around her shoulders and they went over to the picnic place under the tree.

"Hey", she giggled kissing his cheek, "it was a tough time, today."

During dinner both of them had a great time talking and joking about a whole lot of different things. After it they sat down on the lawn to the light of beginning dusk.

"You know what?" Jack chuckled, "I'm really full."

"That happens if you good boys always eat your plates clean fearing not get a dessert", Sam nudged his side a bit chuckling herself.

"Haha", he rolled his eyes.

"What if I'd massage you a bit?" Sam proposed.

"Huh?", he raised an eyebrow, "Have we done that ever before?"

"No, _we_ didn't."

"Fine, go ahead, lady", he giggled resting his head on her knees.

She laughed, "Nice of you being so cuddly tonight, but you should sit up."

"Whatever ya say", he pulled himself up turning his back toward her, "not too tight, please."

So Sam gently massaged his neck, his shoulders and his back. After a while she stopped and Jack turned around to give her a long kiss.

"And now it's my turn", he whispered.

"If you want to", she sat down in his lap carefully not to hurt his knee, "be careful I'm ticklish back there", she warned him.

"Okay", he responded, but then he started to tickled her willingly.

She burst out into laughter and jumped up trying to run away.

"Not so fast, Major", he grabbed her ankle and she fell down right by his side, instantly after that she threw herself upon him and both of them rolled across the lawn coming to a stop in the middle of some daisies.

"We're so childish", Sam giggled.

"Yep", Jack confirmed with a smirk.

She pulled closer toward him and they lay together kissing for a long, long time until the sun had long set and the whole garden was lit by wax torches.

They got up cleaning their clothes from the grass, Jack plucked a handful of daisies and went over hand in hand to the bench and sat down.

"Sam? Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"I'm sure you've tried", she smiled at him. Then Sam's glance went down to his hands, "What are you doing?"

"That", he unfolded the wreath he had made from the flowers setting it upon her head, "A crown for my beauty queen."

"That's too flattering", she replied, "but thank you a lot", she embraced him and gave him another kiss.

They sat there quietly, looking at each other for a while until Sam questioned, "What are we doing now? There's still time left."

"Make love?" Jack winked at her.

"Really?" she blushed, "You mean on the lawn?"

"The grass ain't too cold..." he smiled at her brightly.

So, more on Tuesday, peeps. I hope you had some fun here.


	7. Love Angel

Chapter 7 - Love Angel

All right, and again it's time for a surprising ending.

The next morning Sam woke up in Jack's bed right by his side. He was still fast asleep and snoring a bit.

She did not want to wake him so she slipped out of bed. As she looked at the clock on the nightstand she saw that the wreath Jack had made for her was lying next to it. So she picked it up carefully and went into the kitchen where another surprise was waiting for her:

"Good Morning, Sam", Serena greeted her merrily she was wearing a pink apron over her dress and it seamed as if she had made breakfast for them all on her own, "do you want coffee?"

"Morning, Serena. And yes, please", Sam answered her in a sort of astonished way, "You've made all of this yourself? And the kitchen looks cleaner than ever before. I must say I'm really surprised of that..."

The little girl took a mug from the cupboard and set it onto the table filling it with hot coffee, "I was just so bored last night as you were away and I found that the whole house needed some tidying and since I was the first one up I decided to make breakfast for us", she explained with a bright smile, "Do you want to eat something? Pancakes? Scrambled eggs? It's all ready..."

"No, no, thanks for now, I think I'm gonna wait for Jack with that", she replied.

Serena's look fell on the wreath Sam was still holding in her hands, "Oh, has Jack made that for you?"

She nodded.

"You can hang it up somewhere and dry it, it would make a nice remembrance of yesterday night", Serena suggested. Then she turned around at the open kitchen door listening, "I think he's coming now. Get ready for a common 'Good Morning'..."

And indeed only a second later Jack was standing in the door. Serena silently counted till two with her fingers and then she and Sam greeted him at once, both of them with a bright smile:

"Good Morning, Jack."

"Good Morning, girls", he replied, "My big girl", he kissed Sam's cheek, "And my little girl of course", he brushed through Serena's hair with his hand. "Don't say you've tidied up my place?! Cool enough you've made breakfast... Oh, and nice apron."

He sat down at the table next to Sam who grinned at him saying, "You'd try the coffee, it's great. And by the way: you're snoring, but never mind, I could still sleep."

"Thanks for the helpful clue", he nudged her side, "Any idea how we got back last night?"

"Nope. You?"

Serena stood in front of them, a pan in her hand, "Does anybody want pancakes, now?"

"Course", both of them responded.

"Get 'em over", Jack added with a pleased smirk.

"But not that I'm gonna sit on the scrambled eggs in the end...", Serena admonished them.

"What do you think? I don't that anything will be left over here", Sam giggled.

Serena filled their plates with small pancakes and she herself fetched some of the scrambled eggs.

"So, what are you two doing today?" she asked.

"Well", Jack began, "today's Sunday and we're gonna. What are we... Wait, did you say us two?" he held on in a startled way, "What about you? Don't say you're..."

"Leaving already?", Sam finished his sentence.

"I'm afraid but I have to, my task here is over now", she confirmed sadly, "I wished I could stay, but there's a lot of work waiting for me."

"You can't leave just now", Jack exclaimed.

"We need you", Sam added.

"I've got to go, but I promise that this was not the last time you two saw me..." Serena sniffled a bit since she was about to start crying, "Let's just finish breakfast."

They finished their meal quietly and after it the little fairy rose and put the empty plates into the sink. She stopped in the middle of the room, halfway back to the table.

"Serena?" both Jack and Sam stood up and walked over to her. "Thank you for everything you've done for us", they bent down and kissing her on her cheeks.

"No, I have to thank you for all the things you've showed me and everything _you've_ done for _me_", with these words she disappeared and Jack's and Sam's lips found each others,

As they got up from their knees they looked around realizing that Serena was indeed gone.

"There she marches", Jack sighed, "Goodbye, little love angel."

"A pity", Sam stated woefully.

"Yeah, that's it", Jack nodded, "So, what now? Shall I give ya a ride home, Sam, after you've had a shower or somethin'?" he offered.

"Would be nice", she said, "And then, maybe we could watch the baseball game tonight, no?"

"Ya like baseball? Why haven't you ever told me?"

She merely shrugged.

"Would work for me? What about some supper before it?"

"Sure."

Both of them went out of the kitchen. As they were gone the wreath of daisies that was still lying on the table changed its color into rose and the dirty dishes became clean vanishing into cupboards and drawers. On this way Serena said a goodbye to them for the moment.

End

That's it people, I hope you didn't need too many handkerchiefs.

Thank you a lot for all this positive feedback, I've really enjoyed how much you liked this story.

Serena 4 ever ! Maybe I'm gonna write more about our little angel, but first of all I'm gonna get into the gloomy corner again.

Thank you again.


End file.
